my_miisfandomcom-20200214-history
Silke
Silke (pronounced "SILK-ee") is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. She is ranked #64 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Her Total Skill Level is 3560.5. Wii Sports Silke is the last of the 9 starters in Baseball. She has a weak skill at around 175-342. Her team consists of Jessie, Abby, Kentaro, Matt, Akira, Luca, Emma, and Elisa. She appears on all teams up to James. In Tennis, she plays with Kentaro or Jessie and is around 720-730. She doesn't play Boxing. Wii Sports Resort In Table Tennis, Silke is the first player in the 500 mark. Her skill is around 506+. She is a Pro in Basketball and plays with Hayley and Patrick. Her skill is 1211+. She is good at Swordplay with a skill of 716+. She is a Pro at Cycling, coming 32nd out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Silke is an Expert Mii. Trivia *Her Japanese name is Jiruke. *In Baseball, Silke 'is one of 8 CPU Miis to appear in more than 9 teams, the others being the members of her team (excluding Elisa). She appears in more teams than any other CPU Mii, appearing in the first seventeen teams, from Elisa to James. Jessie appears the 2nd most, appearing on 16 teams from Elisa to Jake and Abby the 3rd most, being on 15 teams from Elisa to Mike. **However, in New Wii Sports, all members of Elisa's team appear 17 times. *In Baseball, she is the first team captain to be the best in her team. *'Silke appears in 13 Swordplay Showdown Stages. These stages are: 2, 4, 5, 7, 8, 10, 12, 14, 16, 17, 18, 19, and 20. *In both Tennis and Swordplay, Silke is the very first player to come after Kentaro. *In Baseball, Silke is the 1st player to come after Jessie, but in Tennis, Jessie is the 1st player to come after Silke'.' *In Stage 2 in Swordplay Showdown, Silke 'is ironically the most dangerous enemy, striking more often than Marisa and defending more than boss Gabi. She will have a chance to hit you if you step into the swinging range. This type of behavior on an enemy is not seen until Stage 11 through 20. *'Silke is always right-handed. *Her name is commonly used in Germany, which could bring up the possibility that she's German. *Her name means "Blind One" in German. *She has a lot in common with Martin. They both have the same hair color, same eyebrow color and shape, Silks plays on Martin's team in Baseball, both are Pros at Cycling, and they're both Expert Miis in Wii Party. *She always plays with Kentaro and Jessie in the sports that involve teams in Wii Sports (Baseball, Tennis). *She improved in Wii Sports Resort, having a decent skill level in Table Tennis and Swordplay and having a great skill level in Cycling and Basketball. * She is the best in the Baseball Beginner's team. Category:Black Outfit Miis